


Unmasked

by criss_croissant



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hope you guys like it!, My First Work in This Fandom, Prompt Fic, my first fic to go on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_croissant/pseuds/criss_croissant
Summary: I got a prompt on my tumblr for this!Prompt: Maybe you could write about the first time Lisa saw Sal's face?





	Unmasked

Sal had known the Johnsons for a year now. At this point they really were like a second family to him, and yet, he was still scared to take off his prosthetic around Lisa.

It wasn’t that he thought she would think of him any differently. He knew she wouldn’t, she wasn’t like that. She was so sweet, so hard-working. She treated Sal like a second son. But he just wasn’t ready. How could he be? He knew how disturbing his face was, could see the way the doctors and nurses would flinch ever so slightly when they saw him, would whisper when they thought he couldn’t hear. No, as much as he knew it wouldn’t be like that, he couldn’t know for sure. That little voice always whispering in his ear.

“How could anyone love someone with a face like that? You can’t even take it off around your own father.”

Sure, when Larry first saw his face it was an accident, and even after that it had taken a few weeks before he felt okay taking it off on purpose, but Sal was going to make sure that when Lisa saw it, it would be on his terms, for sure… If only.

He was spending the night with Larry, after a long school week some video games and headbanging was exactly what the two needed. Armed with pillows, blankets, and bags of junk food, Sal stepped into the elevator and slide his card into the basement slot. Looking at it brought back so many memories, first meeting Larry, Charlie and Mrs. Sanderson, getting used to the apartments. If it wasn’t for Lisa, Sal probably wouldn’t have gone on such an adventure that day. Sal smiled to himself before stowing away the card and waddling to their front door.

Sal gave a quick knock as he readjusted everything he was carrying. Maybe trying to bring everything in one trip was a bad idea, seeing that as soon as the door opened, Sal’s grip slipped and everything tumbled out of his hands.

“Woah there, need any help with that?” Lisa chuckled, staring at the explosion of comfy objects before her.

“Actually yeah, that’d be great.” Sal let out a play groan as he began picking everything up, thanking Lisa as she brought the things inside.

“Larry’s in his room, and I’ll be here watching some TV if you need me okay?”

“Sounds good, thank you Lisa!” Sal grabbed up all his things and slammed his shoulder into Larry’s door instead of knocking and risking dropping everything again. A slightly bewildered Larry opened the door, about to question the loud thump he’d heard before he saw Sal awkwardly standing there and just sighed, smiling.

Sal plopped all his things down and happily set about turning Larry’s room into a maximum comfy zone.

“I’ve got sodas, wanna see who can chug it the fastest this time? I’ve got you beat 3 to 1.” Larry pulled a two-liter bottle from his bedside and grabbed two cups from his table, smiling.

“Is that even a question? I’m totally beating you this time, I’ve been practicing.” Sal unbuckled his mask and set it beside him, eagerly grabbing the cup and settling down in front of Larry.

“Ready, set, GO!” Larry yelled before tilting the cup and immediately gulping it down. Sal followed, losing speed only because he ended up choking. Larry quickly put his cup down and started slamming his friend’s back.

“You good?”

Sal nodded, laughing and coughing at the same time as he regained his breath.

“That didn’t count, that didn’t count.” He said, reaching for his cup only to knock into the bottle and spill soda all over the carpet. “Shit, hold on let me go grab paper towels.” Bolting up, Sal ran to the door before Larry could respond and headed into the living room, quickly spotting Lisa. “Hey Lisa do you have any paper towels?”

Lisa looked up from the TV at Sal and widened her eyes in surprise for a moment. He seemed unaware of the fact that he’d forgotten to put his mask back on when he left. She’d never seen the kid without it, even though she’d told him he didn’t have to wear it around her. Henry had explained to her what happened, and she just felt sorry for him, it must have been such a traumatic experience, especially at such a young age. Seeing it now though, for the first time, the only thing going through her head was where she put the damn paper towels.

“Oh yeah sweetie, they’re in the pantry on the bottom shelf.” She said, pointing over to them.

“Thanks.” Sal nodded and started to head over before freezing. Wait. Where was his mask? He lifted a hand to his face in surprise before snapping to look at Lisa again. Shit, she’d seen him now. And…And…

“You alright? You’re just kinda staring at me. Is there something in my hair?” Lisa asked, looking through her hair for a moment.

“I…Uh…” Sal felt his throat tighten as relief flooded through his body. There was no wince, no flinch, no whisper, no nothing. Months feeling too scared, too nervous about what she might think, and this was such relief.

“Woah hey hey, it’s okay.” Lisa stood, bringing Sal in for a hug. He hadn’t even noticed that his eyes had teared up. Hadn’t realized how his shoulders had been shaking. Nodding, he just wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged back.

“Hey man did you get the paper-” Larry walked in, cutting himself off as he stared at the two. “Hey what happened, are you okay?”

Sal let go of Lisa and smiled, wiping his eyes. “Yes, everything’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's my first fic for Sally Face! Please let me know if you want me to make more stuff, I'd love to write some more!


End file.
